


A Meeting at the Sports Centre

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: Ethan meets a man while waiting for his friend at the sports centre.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Playing Squash

Ethan looked down at his phone and sighed, “What's wrong young man?” asked the man sat next to him, who was removing the protective cover off of his Squash racquet. Without looking up Ethan replied “My friend just cancelled on me.” — “Well, that's a bummer.” said the man, sounding genuinely disappointed for the boy. “Say, I could play with you, I mean play against you if you like? I was just going to let off a bit of steam by myself, but a bit of competition would be fun.”

Ethan looked at the man, he seemed to be in his 30s but looked quite fit and kind of handsome, “OK, sir.” he said politely as he stood and walked towards the court. The man laughing softly, “'Sir' is my father, I'm Allen.” he corrected the boy. “OK, Allen.” the boy said, adults usually insisted on being called 'Mr. This' or 'Mrs. That', and it made the 13-year-old boy feel grown-up to be allowed to use the man's forename. “Oh, and I'm Ethan.” he said, remembering his manners as he shook the man's hand.

Sweaty and tired, but feeling elated, Ethan slipped off his clothes and followed Allen into the spacious showers. Both man and boy groan as the warm sprays cascaded down their bodies. “That was a good match.” Allen complimented Ethan, “you only just beat me.” “Yeah, it was.” avoiding looking at the naked man beside him. He usually had great difficulty controlling his maturing cock, and today was particularly challenging being so close to the man he was making fast friends with. Getting a boner right now would be the kiss-of-death, it would be utterly embarrassing to have to explain why he was hard to the man.

He could not resist the temptation any longer, Ethan glanced over at Allen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man's cock, and was surprised to see him turning away, trying to conceal his own engorging cock. Smiling to himself, Ethan didn't feel quite so self-conscious now that he knew the man was getting excited too.

Now fully dressed, but both having a battle to restrain a pair of uncooperative dicks in their respective underwear, the man and boy stood awkwardly together in the lobby. “Do you want to get some lunch.” Allen asked, immediately regretting it, as it sounded as if he was inviting the boy out on a date. It was a relief when the boy replied “Yes, I'm starving.”. “I'm buying, to celebrate you victory. What do you want.” Allen asked the boy, “Double cheeseburger and a large Coke.” Ethan asked hopefully. “Right you are then! Go and get us a table, and I'll order.”

Placing a large BLT and iced latte in front of the empty seat, and the cheeseburger and coke in front of the boy, Ethan watch curiously as the coke bubble violently in the glass. Noticing the boy's stares, Allen asked “Is everything OK.”, to which he got an unconvinced reply of “Yeah.”. After a few moments the bubbles in the coke settled down and the pair started to eat their food. As Ethan took his first sip of his drink, wrapping his lips delicately around the straw and applying a constant suction, Allen watched him nervously. “Is your burger good.” the man asked, slipping the straw out of his mouth, and licking a stray drop of coke from his lips, Ethan told the man that the burger was “Really good.”

Between bites, Ethan and Allen chatted, how each of them started playing Squash, what Allen did for work (IT Installations), what lessons Ethan enjoyed at school (Math is really interesting, but really hard) and what movies they liked (Ethan was appalled that Allen thought that DC's movies were better than Marvel's). They lapsed into silence as they ran out of mutually interesting topics to discuss, and Ethan started to swirl his straw around in his now half-empty glass, frowning slightly.

“Can I ask you a serious question.” Ethan asked suddenly. “Okay.” Allen was curious to know what would qualify as 'serious' and need his permission to be asked. Ethan looked Allen straight in the eyes and asked “What did you put in my drink.”. Allen's face flushed and his bit his lip, meanwhile Ethan took a nervous sip of his coke. “If you think I put something in your drink, why are you still drinking it.” Allen asked reasonably. “I don't think you put something in my drink, I know you put something in my drink. I just want to know what it was. And I'm drinking it because I don't think you'd poison me.”

Ethan tried to look at Allen critically, his eyes a little unfocused for a moment, “Yeah, I don't think you're a poisoner.” he slowly, pausing to consider the man, “If you were going to kill me, I think you'd strange me. Yeah, you look like a strangler to me.” he stated as if he were an authority on such things. “Here, give me your hands.” Ethan held out his and to receive Allen's, then brought them up to his own throat, giggling and seeming to be surprised that he had done it. “Yeah, definitely a strangler.” Allen pulled his hands away and stared at the strange boy in front of him.

Allen had a choice to make, he could deny the accusation of spiking the boy's drink, but the boy might make a scene. He could admit to what he actually did and try to explain himself, but that could go just as badly. In the end, the truth won out. “It's just an artificial sweetener.” Allen told the sceptical boy, “But, I like to pretend it's a drug that makes boys, like you, feel…”, he drew in a long breath to steady himself, “horny and compliant, then I'd take you home with me and have, you know, sex with you.” It was oddly liberating, admitting these desires, especially to the sexy boy sat opposite him.

Ethan took a large draught of his coke as he considered the man's statement, and his vision blurred for a second. “You don't need to drug me to want to have sex with you, you could just ask, I'd say… um… I'd say 'yes'“. Ethan told the man in a quiet voice, so quiet Allen wasn't sure if he had imagined it. “You want to have sex with me.” he asked the boy. Licking his lips the boy breathed “Yeah, I do.”

Abandoning their table, walking hastily -- and in Ethan’s case, a little unsteadily -- to the parking lot, and enduring a far too long car journey, Ethan and Allen arrived at the man's home. “Let's get right to it.” Allen told Ethan, grabbing him by the hand and leading upstairs to the bedroom. Eagerly stripping off their clothes,, the boy struggling a little with the fly of his pants, his fingers feeling like they lacked their usual dexterity, Allen collapsed onto the bed and spread his legs to give Ethan the space to kneel in. The boy looked down reverently at the man's erect cock and without waiting for or asking permission, reached forward and took hold of the shaft and giving it a possessive squeeze.

“Mm, there'll be time for that later, come up here champ.” Allen instructed to boy, patting his chest. Ethan crawled up the man's body, and straddled his torso. The man grabbed the boy's hips and guided the impressive 5-inch erection into his waiting mouth. Ethan moaned in pleasure as Allen started to suck gently on his cock, rising up on his knees slightly and grabbing hold of the headboard, the boy pushed his dick deeper into the man's mouth. When Ethan started to purr, Allen knew it was time to switch tactics. Pushing the boy away, and receiving a disapproving groan, Allen commanded to boy to turn around and lay along his body. Ethan's face was close enough to the man's dick that it was difficult to focus on it, a task made more difficulty by the pleasant citrus scent of the shower gel he had used earlier, and the pheromones emanating from his ball-sweat.

Presented with a new target, Allen drenched his middle finger with spit and slowly rubbed it around the boy's quivering pink hole. Ethan's purring continued, now reverberating deep within his young chest, giving it an animalistic quality. In-and-out the digit probed, the tight embrace of Ethan's pucker loosening slightly with the action. Soon a second finger was added, causing a small grunt of discomfort from the boy that quickly descended into lustful panting. The third and final finger added to the boy's widening hole was accepted eagerly, and after several more minutes of finger-fucking Allen decided that Ethan was ready.

“I think it's time you get to cum now.” Allen told the moaning boy, “Yeah.” was the dreamy response and Ethan pushed himself up onto his knees again and turned to face the man. Thrusting his hips forward expectantly, Ethan waited to the man to either stroke him or pull him forwards to suck his cock again, but neither of the things happened. “You've got to work for it if you want to cum.” Allen told him. Looking behind him at the man's cock, Ethan smiled and said “Yes, Daddy.”, and was pleased to see the dick twitch in response. Scooting backward until his gaping hole was hovering over the upright cock, Ethan began to lower himself onto the rigid pole.

A small grunt accompanied Allen's cock-head piercing Ethan's well worked hole, followed by sighs of pleasure as he was filled inch-by-inch. “Oh Daddy, you're so big.” Ethan moaned as Allen's cock totally filled him. Raising up slowly and moaning again, Ethan withdrew until of the tip remained in him, then slid back down the shaft. “Oh, fuck me Daddy, yeah.” “Fill my butt.” “Oh Daddy, it feels so good.” “Make me cum with your Daddy cock.” Allen's cock dragged past the boy's joy button as he made a final downward pass. “I'm cumming Daddy.” Ethan yelled as his youthful cum sprayed across the man's torso. With great effort Allen resisted the temptation to cum with the boy, a monumentally difficult task considering how tightly the boy's ass was squeezing his cock.

Ethan's squirts of cum eventually became dribbles as his orgasm faded, “That was a good on, eh, Son.” Allen asked the exhausted boy. “Yeah.” Ethan replied between deep breaths. The man ran a couple of fingers through the river of jizz on his chest, and scooping up a sizeable glob brought it to his mouth. Sucking the boy cum and ass juice off his finger, Allen was assaulted by tangy flavour. Collecting more, Allen began feeding Ethan his own cum, which the boy devoured it without complaint. Holding the man's hand and licking it clean, play extra attention to between the finger, Ethan was eventually satisfied that he had got all the juice.

“I think it's my turn to cum now, don't you Son.” Allen asked the boy, “Yes Daddy.” came the eager reply. Moving to his original position between Allen's legs, Ethan took hold of the cock again, but this time slipped the head into his mouth, unconcern about it recent occupation of his own ass, and started to apply a gentle suction. The hand gripping the cock started to glide up-and-down the shaft, while the other hand squeezed and rolled the man's testicles in the sack. Gradually the stroking hand came to a stop at the base of the man's cock, and the boy began to swallow and suck more of its length The hand, that now had a light coating of ball-sweat on it, drifted down to man's ass, and extending his middle finger, Ethan began his search for the man's prostate. Coming to rest at the walnut sized gland, Ethan's finger pressed upon it with a gentle but constant pressure.

During the boy's ministrations, Allen had been giving lots of praise. “You suck Daddy's cock so well Son.” “Your finger feel so good on Daddy's dick.” “Yeah, play with my balls Son.” Soon Ethan was bobbing happily on his 'Daddy's' cock, and Allen knew the end was nigh. “Daddy's gonna cum soon baby.” he warned. On the last upward stoke, Ethan came to rest with just the head of Allen's cock in his mouth again, and quickly pulled his finger out of the man's hole. “Please don't stop Son.” Allen begged, “Daddy needs to cum.” And with that, Ethan pushed two fingers back into Allen's butt and started to drum on his prostate. “Oh Fuck.” the man yelled as his cum streamed in to the boy's waiting mouth. Ethan valiantly swallowed blast after blast of Allen's thick and tasty cum, stopping when the flow dwindled, so he could collect the last remnants in his mouth.

Pulling of Allen's cock, being careful not to lose any of the precious fluid built up in his mouth, Ethan once again crawled up the man's body, this time until the were face-to-face. Kissing his 'Daddy' and sharing the man's cum with him, just has the man had done with him previously, Ethan let out a contented moan. Breaking the kiss, Ethan looked lovingly into the man's face and said “That was fun.” “Yes, it was.” the man agreed. Sliding down the man's body so that his head was resting on the man's chest, and making sure their dicks were squished together, Ethan closed his eyes and drifted into a well-deserved slumber.

The sensation of fingers being gently run through his hair slowly brought Ethan mostly back to wakefulness. “Hey buddy, time to get up.” Allen said softly, “Aw, do we have to, dad.” Ethan replied in a playful, fatigued voice. “Can't we stay a bit longer and… play some more.” he asked as he started to grind his cock against his father's. “No. I have to start preparing dinner. And you have homework to finish“ Ethan sighed heavily said “OK.”, but made no effort to move. “I had fun today.” Ethan announced, “Me too.” Allen agreed, “But I thought it was a bit weird when I went off-script with the whole 'strangler' bit.” the boy said, “I got a bit nervous and felt a bit weird, and it just popped into my head, sorry.” “Don't apologize, it was kinda funny.” said Allen before falling silent again. “And it was probably because I did put something in your drink.”

There was a long moment of silence between them. “You did?” Ethan questioned, “Like what?” he added sounding a little anxious. “Nothing bad.” Allen assured him, “Just a little bit of one of my sleeping pills, no more that a quarter of one, I thought I would make it a bit more authentic and surprise you. Was that okay?” Ethan pondered the question for a while. Now that he thought about it, it did seem obvious that this was way he had felt a bit odd during their playtime. “I suppose it was alright.” he said reluctantly, he had had quite a bit of fun today. “But next time tell me first.” Allen nodded, “Of course.” he said in a not entirely convincing tone.

“I've been thinking.” Ethan said a few minutes later, changing the subject slightly. “Next time let's meet at the swimming pool, and I can pretend to be younger, and jump and splash about, but I'll get cramp and you'll have to help me out of the pool.” all this came out in a single breath, and gasping a lungful of air, Ethan continued explaining his idea, “and have to help me wash myself — wash everything — and the dry myself — dry everything — then you'll say you do sports massage, and you can sort out my cramp, so you'll take me home, make me strip, lay me on the table and massage me, and, and…” Ethan's monologue died off as he became absorbed in his own fantasy.

“We really do need to get up.” Allen told his son apologetically, “Yeah I know dad.” Ethan said as he rolled off his father and sat on the edge of the bed. Scanning the piles of discard clothes on the floor, Ethan tried in vain to spot his underwear.


	2. Going Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Allen's birthday, and Ethan has a surprise planned.

“Can we go next Saturday.” Allen closed the oven door, and throwing the thick towel he had been using to protect his hands from the heat of the roasting dish over his shoulder, turned to face his son. “Go where.” he asked, immediately regretting it as Ethan rolled his eyes. He had obviously forgotten some important task that they were supposed to attend to, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. “The swimming pool of course,” came the impatient reply, “so we can play.” It was the intonation of the word 'play' that triggered the memory of their last adventure, Ethan always said it in a slightly bashful way when they weren't in his father's bedroom that always sent a pleasant shiver down Allen's spine.

“I know it's on your birthday, but…” Ethan started to say before his father cut him off with a mock indigent comment, “You've forgotten to buy me a birthday present, so you thought you'd bride me with sex, right.” As he had been speaking, Allen had closed the distance between himself and his son, smoothly sliding his hand down the boy's t-shirt covered stomach, and under the elastic of his sweat-pants and underwear. The boy drew in a sharp breath as the man's hand came to rest on his cock and squeezed it lightly. His son's pubes, few in number and downy soft tickled Allen's fingers, but before he could really started to appreciate it, Ethan yanked the man's hand out of his pants.

“Daaad.” Ethan whined. Unresisting, the man allowed his hand to be pulled free as the boy took a step backwards. Stepping forwards himself to maintain the distance, Allen reached out again, this time placing both of his hands on his son's shoulders. “Sorry buddy.” he apologized sincerely, kissing the top of Ethan's head. It was a curious thing, the boy was an insatiable sex-monkey during their play, but at all other times his teenage insecurities always won out. Although it hadn't always been so, before starting puberty Ethan would eagerly accept Allen initiating their sexual encounters and would just as often initiate them himself, annoyingly frequently in some cases. It was, Allen knew from much experience, extremely difficult to get any work down around the house with a nine-year-old boy literally humping you leg.

“I have got you a present.” Ethan told his father sullenly “I just thought you'd like to play too.” Allen smiled down at his son, “Of course I want to play with you, anytime-anywhere, and I'm sorry I teased you.” Ethan shuffled on the spot for a moment before mumbling “Cool. Thanks.” and walked out of the kitchen.

There was little alteration to the plan that Ethan had set forth as they had both laid in bed after their last adventure many weeks before. Many details that they had once spent hours, sometimes days, trying to get right — loosening and lubing, missionary or cow-girl, on the bed or off — we reduced down to “Then we fuck.” for the recent sessions — crude, but accurate to the reality of the situations.

The day arrived with Ethan presenting his father with breakfast in bed, and his present — a Swiss Army Knife to replace the one that Allen had lost during their camping trip last summer. After washing, drying and putting away the (in Allen's opinion, excessive amount of) pots, pants, crockery & cutlery — a task, judging by all of Ethan's muttered epithets, that was equal to any Hercules had undertaken — they were ready to leave for the swimming pool.

Allen's decision to take the scenic route — his birthday, his choice, he told Ethan — seemed to be causing his son undue anxiety, but Allen tried to dismiss it, hoping it would not spoil their fun later and assuming it was just the boy's eagerness to begin their role-play that was causing it. Arriving at he the pool, “Eventually.” as Ethan put it, Allen was surprised to be greeted their by his son's friend Andre, “Sweet! Are you going swimming.” the boy asked, glancing at the bags slung over the father and son's shoulders. “Er, yeah, we are.” Ethan answered awkwardly, “Are you.” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Using the distraction of Andre shoving his clothing and bag noisily into a locker, Ethan turned to his dad and apologized in a whisper, “Sorry. I just couldn't say no, he's my best friend.” Allen's heart broke for the boy, he knew that his son had wanted to make this day special for him and felt guilty because of the interruption to the proceedings caused by his friend. “I told you.” Allen said softly, looking his son straight in the eyes, “anytime-anywhere, it doesn't have to be today. I'm going to enjoy my birthday whatever happens.” Ethan felt a little better knowing his father wasn't upset, and the man could see the wheels turning in his son's head, making planning for next-time.

“It's your birthday? How old are you? Are you going to do anything special today.” Andre started asking the questions excitedly, but he quickly realized the mistake he had made in joining the pair, and finished with a subdued “I'm sorry.” Allen chuckled amiably, “Don't worry about it, I'm spending the day with my two favourite young men, so I'm happy.” Cheeks slightly reddening, Andre thanked the man for being so understanding and kind, and started to walk towards the pool proper.

The boys had waded into the pool and were now waist deep in the water when, following close behind them, Allen heard them break into a whispered argument. “I'm sorry.” “It's fine.”, it didn't sound like it was, “I'm sorry.” “I told you, it's fine.”, the man didn't think either boy believed that right now, “But I'm really…aargh.”, the last cry was made in unison. Couching and spluttering Ethan and Andre spun on the spot looking for the whoever had just drenched them. Allen was trying to, and spectacularly failing at, looking innocent. “Why did you…” Ethan could not finish his sentence before Allen caused another wall of water to hit the boy, this time full in the face. Quickly followed by Andre's roars of laughter being cut off by the same treatment.

With war declared, battle lines were drawn up. Two boys versus one man, an even match. By the end of their skirmish, gallons of water had been exchanged the two sides, and floating lazily on the now calm waters of the battlefield a truce was enacted. “No more arguments now I trust.” the man asked the two youngsters, “No sir.” “No dad.” Allen soon found himself the arbiter of the boy's poll-based competitions, who could hold the breath underwater the longest, who could do the best hand-stand, who could this or that. Allen gave his honest opinions the boy's regarding their self-imposed tasks, favouring neither one nor the other, before calling a halt to the games when Andre drew level with his son.

Thinking not of further competition with his friend, but only wanting to impress the man who's birthday he still felt guilty of interrupting, Andre called “Watch how fast I can swim there and back, Mr. H.” as he pointed to the other side of the pool. Gracefully pushing himself off the wall, Andre broke into an elegant front crawl and sped off across the surface of the water. “He's pretty fast.” conceded Ethan as they watched, reaching the other side, and with practised ease, Andre twisted around and pushed off the wall to make his return journey. Eyes never leaving the boy during his travels, Allen began to notice that he was not making as good time on his return journey as he had on the outward one. Reaching the man and his son, Andre threw his arms around the boy, and with a pained expression on his face moaned, “I think I've pulled something.”

“Are you OK.” Allen asked the boy, mildly concerned. “Yeah, but I think I'd better go home.” he replied, wincing. “He can't walk home like this.” Ethan said, stating the obvious, “can we give him a ride.” “Of course.” Allen replied. Limping slightly, but using his friend's should to support himself, Andre made his way to the changing room, glancing back to see Allen informing a lifeguard that the boy's injury was very minor, and he would take responsibility for his care. “Can you help me in the showers.” Andre asked the man, “I don't want to stink of Chlorine for the rest of the day.”

“Mm.” Andre moaned as he angled his body to allow the warm water of the shower to spray onto his injured leg. “Ooh.” he moaned again, this time as the soft and soapy sponge ran over his body, directed by his best friend's father. His young body now smelling faintly of citrus, Allen relieved himself from his position as boy-washer and made to begin his own ablutions. “Er, Mr. H., you missed a bit.” Andre informed the man, drawing his attention once more, “You didn't wash me penis.” Now the déjà vu that had been slowly creeping into Allen's mind made sense, “Son of a bitch.” he muttered under his breath as he turned to look at his son.

Allen didn't need to ask Ethan what was going on, the boy's bouncing boner told the man everything. He wasn't sure whether to admonish his son for including his friend in their play without consulting him or praise him for his masterfully executed deception. No, that would have to wait for later, for now he had a script to follow. Andre's nervousness, which had up until now had completely suppressed his erection, had diminished greatly as the man ran the sponge over his cock. It took only a few gentle strokes before the man stopped, as if sensing that the boy was getting overstimulated. After jumping in the shower to wash off the worst of the pool water residue, Allen took the boy by the hand and guided him over to the lockers. Ethan silently followed a few paces behind, and emptying his locker without so mush as a glance at the man and other boy, sat on a bench a few feet away taking surreptitious glances at the pair.

Completely dry now, and without having to give the man a reminder to dry his rising cock, Andre was receiving assistance in dressing from the man. “You know, I perform sports massage on young men when they get injured, like you.” Allen told the boy conversationally as he tied the boy's shoes. “Injured.” asked Andre, confused. A loud sigh of exasperation came from the boy sat on the other bench. “Oh! My leg, yes! Er, can you help me? Maybe.” Andre was getting flustered, forgetting the lines he had practised with Ethan for several days. “Of course I can.” said the man enthusiastically, “But I do work out of my home, is that OK with you.” Andre nodded, “Yes sir, thank you.”

Man and boy sat themselves in the driver and passenger seats of the car that would take them to the man's home, both of them ignoring the second boy who slipped quietly onto the back seat. The man directed the boy up the stairs towards the bedroom where he would administer his treatment to the youth, still followed by a silent shadow. “Takes your clothes off.” the man commanded the boy. Andre hesitated, waiting for his cue, “I'll take mine off too, if that you make you feel more comfortable.” the man said kindly, “Oh, yes sir, thank you.” Three sets of clothes fell to the bedroom floor.

Andre climbed onto the bed, “On your front, please.” Allen told the boy, and carefully positioning his boner between his belly and the bed, Andre lay face down on the soft sheets. Ethan sat quietly on a chair in the corner, gently stroking his rampant cock whilst trying not to cum as he watched the scene unfold before him. Andre groaned and giggled as Allen began to gently rub his feet — and could not resist emitting a “Blegh.” as the man sucked on one of his toes — before slowly moving up his calves and thighs. A gasp escaped his lips as the man's large hand's took a firm hold of each of his buttocks and gave them a powerful squeeze. Squirming and barely holding in his laughter as the man delicately traced his fingers along each of ribs, and he moved up his back, Andre once again groaned as his shoulders and neck were massaged.

“Turn over.” Andre grinned as he did so, watching his boner spring up and point straight at the ceiling. Looking past it, he could see that the man had moved back down to his feet to begin his journey northwards once more. With just a slight grimace this time, Andre watched as Allen sucked his toes again, actually seeing the man do it made it feel a bit less gross. The man's hands made their way back up the boy's legs again, past his knees and around his hips, studiously avoiding his aching cock. Again the boy forced himself not to laugh as his ribs were once more assaulted along with his newly exposed outy belly button.

“Well.” said Allen happily, “That seems to have revealed the tension in almost every part of your body, shall we finish you off then.” Nodding eagerly, Andre said “Yes please, sir.” Biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut, Andre pushed his head back into the pillow it was resting on and drew in a shuddering breath as the man took hold of his cock. He wanted it to last, to savour the pleasure, he really did, but his hormone-addled body betrayed him. It only took a few strokes before he was cumming over himself, chanting “Oh yes.” over-and-over. 'A job well done' Allen thought to himself as he observed the mess that the boy had created. Gathering a small glob of the boy's jizz on his finger, he deposited it on the boy's lips. He did not know if the boy liked the taste of cum, or if he had ever even sampled it before, so that tiny amount indicate if it would be safe for him to continue.

The tongue darted out, collected it's offering, then began to search for more. Knowing it was safe to continue, Allen began feeding the boy in earnest until almost all the cum had gone. The last few drops he saved for himself, and his announcement that it “…taste so good.” was what brought Andre out of his stupor.

“Now, I think we should discuss the matter of my payment.” Allen told the boy. Swallowing audibly, the colour drained a little from Andre's face as he nervously glanced at the man's cock, and unconsciously ran his hand over his buttock. Both man and boy knew what was planned to happen next. “Kneel in front of me.” Allen told the boy, and taking his time Andre complied. Mirroring the boy's position on the bed, Allen lent forward and hugged the boy, and from his seat in the corner of the room the other boy frowned, this wasn't part of his script.

Allen began speaking softly so that only Andre could hear him, “Please believe me when I say that I've had a wonderful time with you today, this was the best present I could ever of hoped for. But right now, it doesn't matter what Ethan thinks you, me or him should be doing at this point. Everything that happens now is up to you…” Andre started to interrupt but Allen forestalled him, “…no, listen. If you want to stop, we can go and have the barbecue that I had planned for Ethan and I, one more guest won't make much difference. If you want to continue with Ethan's script, I promise I'll make it as pleasant as possible. Or if you want to do something in between, that's fine too.” Andre relaxed into the hug as he tried to make his decision.

“I don't want you to not get to cum.” he told the man, “But I don't want to you fuck me either. Is it OK if I just jack you off.” Allen squeezed the boy tighter, “All that matter is that it is OK with you.” Breaking apart Andre told the man, “I just want to do that.” Beaming at the boy, Allen told him to move out of the way so that he could lay down. Andre crawled into the gap between the man's legs and reached out for the man's dick, “Big.” he said as his fingers curled around it. Allen lasted only a little longer under Andre's ministrations than the boy had, blasting torrents of cum into the air and onto his own body along with the boy's hand.

Sniffing at the cum running through his fingers, Andre stuck his tongue out and experimentally tasted it. Allen could tell right away that the boy was not a fan as he wrinkled his nose and wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. “Not as tasty as your own, then.” the man asked as he passed the boy a couple of paper towels to clean himself up with, “No, or Ethan's either.” As if summoned by those words, Ethan appeared at his fathers side, his erect dick jumping with his heartbeat. Looking expectantly at his father, then down at his cock, Ethan only received a scowl from Allen. “You can sort that out on your own.” his father finally told him, “I'm still not sure if I'm mad at you for setting me and Andre up like this.”

Dropping onto the bed and draping himself over Allen — with his dick poking his father's hip — Ethan apologized, “Sorry dad.” The man was soon joined on his opposite side by Andre, who's rapidly re-inflating dick came to rest on his other hip.


	3. Learning Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre wants to go all the way with Allen, but goes further than he thought.

A gentle rapping on the front door roused Allen from his doze. It took him a moment to realize that he was alone in the house, and he would have to answer the soft but persistent knocking himself. After searching for the remote control to silence the Television that he had been half-watching before falling asleep, the man rose and walked slowly to the door. “Yes, yes, I’m coming.” he spoke, raising his voice a little to stop the insistent thumping of fist on wood. “Andre?” he asked, blinking against the light pouring in through the doorway.

“Hello Mr. Hillam.” the youth said brightly, as he swept the dark hair that had fallen over one side of his face behind his ear. Allen just stared at the boy, “Ethan’s not here, he’s gone camping for the week, didn’t he tell you.” the man said as he shielded his eye from the glare of the sun. “And I told you, you can call me ‘Allen’.”

“I know, Mr. Hill… I mean Allen, but I wanted to see you.” Andre said. Allen could see the was blushing and twisting on the spot slightly. “Oh, come in then.” he said, gesturing for the boy to enter the lounge. As he closed the door, Allen wondered what could have brought the youth here? It most likely wasn’t another of Ethan’s attempts at involving Andre in their ‘play’, as Allen had refused to ‘play’ with Ethan for two weeks as punishment after the last time, and he doubted his son would make the same mistake again so soon.

When Allen joined Andre in the lounge he found the boy perched on the edge of the sofa, nervously ringing his hand together. He sat next to the boy and placed his hand on the boy’s knee in what he hoped would be interpreted as a paternal gesture. “Are you OK?” he asked Andre quietly, falling silent and waiting patiently for the boy to respond.

It took a minute before Andre spoke, he had been taking deep steadying breaths, trying to build up his courage to, ultimately, ask the man the question he had been thinking about since their last encounter. “I wanted to talk to you,” he began, speaking softly but clearly, “about your birthday.” Allen remained silent, waiting for the boy to continue.

“I wanted to talk about, you know…” the boy said, trailing off and blushing a deeper shade of red. Andre took another deep breath, “…when you were going to fuck me.”, it came out in a rush, like a dam breaking, his words tumbling forth in an unending torrent. “I wanted to let you fuck me, but I got scared, I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never had anything that big in me and I know you said you’d help me, but I didn’t want it to hurt, so I didn’t do it. But I wanted to, I really did!” he finished and started panting, trying to refill his lungs with much-needed oxygen.

Allen waited for the boy to settle down, and when his breathing had returned to normal and his fidgeting had subsided, Allen spoke to him in a slow and reassuring tone. “I told you then, and I’m telling you now, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But…” Andre began to say before Allen cut him off. “I enjoyed my self and I hope you did too,” he said, feeling a little anxious that Andre hadn’t entirely enjoyed his experience and had been too afraid to speak his mind, especially in front of Ethan, “but if it upset you in any way I truly am sorry.”

A look of panic appeared on Andre’s face, “Oh No! Honest! I wanted to do it.” he said, trying to convince the man of his sincerity, “That’s why I came here today.” he took a deep breath again, “Can you teach me how to take a big cock like yours?” he asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

Allen chuckled at the boy’s request, “I wouldn’t say that I’m big,” he says, patting Andre on the knee, “A little larger than average is more like it.” The man watched Andre blush more furiously as he blurted out, “It’s bigger than Ethan’s!”

“It’s older too.” he adds with a wink, before considering whether to ask the question that is on the tip of his tongue, but not wanting to cause the boy any more embarrassment. Deciding that it would come up sooner or later, and that if he knew now, it would make planning Andre’s lessons easier, so he asked the boy: “Has Ethan ever fucked you?”

Andre’s immediate reaction was to deny it, but his head was filled with visions of spending countless sleepovers with his friend and their ever evolving sex-play. Ethan had fucked him, many times and Andre had reciprocated many times too. Andre also knew most of the inside information about Ethan and his father’s ‘play’, the details of which always enhanced Andre’s climaxes when there were whispered into his ear.

“N-Yes.” Andre says. Allen was right, the boy had blushed even more. “I’ve fucked him too!” Andre says, the colour in his cheeks raising yet again, but this time from passion. “And I’m real good at it.” he adds proudly.

Allen let out a hearty laugh, “I don’t doubt it.” he says, smiling broadly at the boy’s boast. “So, do you want to get started then?” he asks, unsurprised that his voice is husky.

Andre hissed as Allen applied cold lube to the winking rosebud of his upturned bottom. “Sorry, but I’m sure it will heat up in a moment.” Allen said as he traced his finger around the puckered hole, “We’ll start small, about the same as Ethan’s, and then work up to something a little larger today. Is that OK?” he asks as he presses his finger more firmly into the dark ring.

“Mm.” Andre moans in response. This was very different from when he does it with Ethan, much less rushed. Since discovering the pleasures that one boy could give to another, both had always been eager to get to the ‘main event’, whether it be stroking, sucking or fucking. A token amount of lube followed by an uncomfortable entrance traditionally marked the beginning of their sessions, but this was almost worse that the small amount of pain they had to endure.

The teasing, tickling, strokes as the man’s large digit circled his butt-hole were unlike anything he had felt from back there. Even his own probing and prodding, done in private, didn't feel as good as this. “That’s the tip in.” Allen informed the boy. It was? Andre tried to remember if he had felt the intrusion, but he could not. Experimentally he tensed, clamping his hole tighter on the possible invader. He felt the resistance, there was something in there, then with a popping sensation it moved deeper. “And that’s the first knuckle.” Andre moaned again as he felt a momentary stretching, before he relaxed again, vaguely aware of the finger sliding subtlety in-and-out.

Andre didn’t need Allen to tell him that the man’s finger was all the way in, the words were pre-empted by the tip brushing against his prostate! “All the way in!” said Allen triumphantly, “Felling OK so far?” he asked, already knowing the answer as he applied pressure to the gland under his finger-tip.

“Yes!” Andre gasped out, and a droplet of precum fell from the end of his twitching dick, connecting boy-to-bed with a slim glistening rope. Groaning with longing as the finger was withdrawn, Andre turned to look at Allen, marvelling at the look of intense concentration on the man’s face.

“Think you want to try for two yet?” Allen asks his pupil, keeping just the tip of one finger lodged in the boy’s hole, whilst a second orbited it, tickling the stretched ring. “You’re loose enough, I think.”

“No!”, said Andre desperately, “Just keeping going with one for a bit, please?” This was a million times better than the erratic thrusts of Ethan’s cock that he experienced when his friend fucked him. The steady, methodical, practised strokes of an expert, one who’s vast knowledge of the pleasures that could be given to a boy, Andre could scarcely imagine.

The second finger was in, and this time Andre felt it, his ass greedily trying to suck it in deeper, but the finger resisted. Like its brother it worked to its own schedule, coming-and-going from that special place deep inside him, never hurrying or slowing.

It was the third finger that proved to be Andre’s limit, the triple digits only ran over his pulsing prostate a couple of times before he was overwhelmed. “Oh shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” he chanted as he arms gave way and his head collided with the soft bed below him. The boy’s rear end only stay in its upright position due to the firm grip of Allen’s other hand on his hip. Many shots of think white cum blasted out of the boy’s cock, falling into the sizeable puddle of precum that had formed underneath him.

Allen continued to milk the boy’s gland as he spasmed and moaned into the bed, only stopping when the flow of semen was replaced by the steady stream of precum that still flowed from his dick. “I’m sorry.” said a sweaty Andre as he turned his head so his face was no longer pressed into the mattress, “I didn’t mean to, but it was so good.” he moaned. “I’ve ruined the lesson.” the boy lamented.

“No you haven’t.” Allen says sympathetically, and he removed his finger from the nicely loosened hole, “You did exactly what I wanted you to do.” The expression of confusion and the dazed “Wha…?” from Andre caused the man to chuckle. “I don’t want you to ‘ruin’ the main event, so I thought I’d release a little tension before we get to the good stuff.”

As his focus returned, Andre understood that cumming in the middle of the lesson would not really help him achieve his goal. But maybe the lessons would not be as fun as he had been anticipating. Just before he had left to search through a drawer, Allen had told him to lie on his back, dismissing his protests that he would be laying in a pool of his own cum. “You can have a shower before you leave.” the man told him, chuckling. Andre did as he was told, now feeling the warm sticking mess spreading along his back.

Allen returned and Andre’s eyes fixed on the object in the man’s hand. It was a dildo, a big dildo, matte black and flexing slightly as Allen gestured with it. “This,” he said pointing to the fake cock, “is going in there.” he pointed at Andre’s bottom.

“It’s too big!” Andre blurted out, only to be answered by a pitying look from the man. “You think so?” he asked the boy, “It’s only a little larger than Ethan’s, it’s perfect to get you started.” It didn’t look a ‘little’ larger to Andre, it looked significantly larger, but he trusted the man and spread his legs to allow him entrance.

The entry was surprisingly easy Andre realized, it must be because Allen is so used to preparing boys in this way, most often with Ethan. “Easy, don’t tense up.” Allen advised him, “If it feels too tight, push out a bit and let it ease.” Andre grunted a response, he was too focused on the sensations and instructions to bother with actual words. “But always remember you can ask to slow down or stop, and you partner should listen to you.”

“OK, stop for a minute.” Andre gasped out, and Allen did so, instinctively Andre’s body tried to push the invader the rest of the way out of his body, but Allen’s grip held it firmly in place. “I feel a bit empty.” Andre said, and was surprised to hear a note of longing in his voice, “Can you push it all the way in?” Allen applied a gentle pressure to the base of the dildo and worked it inwards until its artificial balls rested against Andre’s real ones.

After a minute of feeling the fullness, Andre asked Allen to resume the lesson. “Faster.” Andre panted, and Allen obliged. “Harder.” Andre demanded, and Allen acquiesced. “I’m going to cum!” Andre yelled, and Allen angled the silicone phallus upward to rub firmly against the lad’s prostate before lodging it fully in his twitching cavity. Once more Andre’s body was covered in his own cum, many jets sprayed the white globs over his tensing stomach and heaving chest.

“Wanna go bigger?” asked Allen once the boy had recovered. “Fuck yes!” was the enthusiastic reply. This time Andre’s cries of “Harder!” and “Faster!” were only answered by a slow and methodical pumping of the thicker and longer dildo that Allen had chosen. “Please!” Andre begged, but the man denied him with a simple “No.”

The begging continued, but Allen still refused to increase he languid pace, “I want you to try to make this one last.” he told the boy, but was uncertain if the boy could even hear him at this point. A silent scream proceeded the third ejaculation, the cum flowed steadily out of the boy’s dick this time with none of the energy of his previous climaxes.

Andre sighed in relief when the fake cock was eased out of him, but yelped in astonishment when it was replaced by a similar sized butt-plug. “I thought we’d finished.” he said sleepily. “Yes, but that’s for you to keep in until we meet again tomorrow.” Allen told him. “But what about my mum! What about crapping!” he asked desperately. “Do you usually show off you bare arse to your mother?” Allen asked and received a shake of the head for an answer. “You can take it out before you have a crap, and put it back in afterwards.”

All throughout his journey home, during the evening meal with his parents and well into dream-filled sleep, Andre could feel the plug holding his hole wide open. And occasionally he would jump, as it shifted and pressed momentarily, almost lovingly, on his aching prostate. In the morning, spurred on by vividly sexual dreams, his morning wood was a glorious thing to behold, gently brushing his fingers against it was enough ignite the powder that launched the cannon balls that were his sperm all over his already sweat-drenched body.

Andre didn’t bother knocking on Allen’s door today, the man had instructed him to come straight to the bedroom when he arrived. The boy found Allen sat on the edge of the bed idly lubing up a massive dildo. “You’re not going to put that in me are you?” Andre asked hesitantly. “Why not, it’s only one size larger that the plug you’ve already got in.”

In the intervening hours, Andre must have forgotten how big the fake cocks he had taken inside himself had become, but he trusted the man’s assessment of its size more than he did his own. The plug was quickly removed and the excess of lube from Allen’s hand was spread around the boy’s stretched hole. Andre hissed as ice met fire, and as the dildo slid into the depths of his body.

“I can feel it.” Andre says lazily as he rubbed his stomach, massaging yet another load of cum into his skin, “It’s so deep and big in me.” He never knew he could feel so full, and so content, with a big dick buried up his butt. “Well, get used to it, because that’s the last one.” These words brought Andre out of his stupor, “Why, what’s wrong?” he asked suddenly worried that the last dildo might have been too big.

“Because,” Allen said, “That cock in your little butt is the same size as my dick.” Andre’s eyes widened as the realization hit him, “You mean I can take your dick now!” he asked excitedly. “Well, I think you need a bit of practice with…” he withdrew and replaced the dildo, taking his time to appreciate the boy’s “Oohs.” and “Aahs” as Andre shivered with delight, “…this.”

“But why can’t I have a butt-plug?” Andre whined when it was time to leave, the concerns of yesterday completely forgotten. “Because you need time to recover. Can’t have you walking around with a permanently stretched hole, can we.” Allen said reasonably. “’Suppose not.” Andre grudgingly agreed. “No. And no dildo tomorrow either.” — this revelation shocked Andre, “But what am I going to do then?” he asked, he had been planning on coming to Allen’s house every day that Ethan was away to continue his training. “You can come over, and we can just hang out if you want. I do need to keep an eye on the derrière you now.” Allen said, giving Andre a rouge-ish wink.

A back-to-back ‘Marvel Movie Marathon’ consumed most of the next day, but interspersed were frequent examinations of Andre’s rapidly shrinking butt-hole. “Hmm, tight but springy, nice.” was Allen’s assessment towards the end of the day as his thumb probe in-and-out. “I’m hungry, do you want pizza?” he asked the boy, knowing the answer. Teenagers are always hungry.

“So that’s a Ham and Pineapple, a Meat Feast with extra Sausage, a Garlic Bread and 2 potions of Hot Wings.” Allen spoke down the phone placing the order, rather louder than necessary, all the while staring Andre in the eye. After turning away from Andre and adding a few more instructions, spoken in a softer tone — weirdly, Andre overheard him asking for a specific deliver boy, a guy named ‘Antonio’ — Allen hung up and rejoined the boy to watch the next movie.

The movie was interrupted my the arrival of the food, a loud knocking on the door breaking through Andre’s intense concentration as he absorbed every second of the escapades unfolding on screen. “Can you get it?” Allen asks the boy as he yawned and stretched his arms. Springing up from the sofa and practically dancing his way to the door, Andre’s stomach growled in anticipation of the piping hot pizza that would soon be filling it.

Holding out his arms to receive their bounty and grinning happily, Andre gave a cheery “Thank you!” to the deliveryman. Well, delivery boy, a teenager being only a few years older than himself. Andre grew impatient as the other boy did not immediately hand over the food. “There are some special instructions here?” the delivery boy said, seemingly slightly perplexed at the task he had been assigned, “You’ve got to tell me exactly what you ordered.” It was Andre’s turn to be confused now, “Why?” he asked as he felt Allen come up behind him.

“Because your dad said so?” the delivery boy said, glancing between the slip of paper in his hand and Allen, looking for confirmation from the man. Allen simply nodded. “Oh?” said Andre feeling even more confused. “Oh!” he said louder, his cheeks flushing as he felt Allen’s hand slip into the back of his underwear and slide his finger down his butt-crack.

‘I’ was what Andre had meant to say, but it came out as “Aie” — an exclamation of surprise — as the man’s finger penetrated his pucker. “I ordered a…ugh!” — the finger started to drum lightly on his joy button — “…a Ham and… ugh… Pineapple.” Andre was breathing heavily now and the tapping was reverberating through his crotch and forcing his cock to get hard. “And my…ugh…dad wanted a Meat Feast with extra sausAGE!” he yelled the last syllable as the finger increased its tempo. “And some Garlic Br-br-br-bread.” His prostate was no longer being drummed, it was being pounded. “And some-some…” Andre could no longer find the words, so he just started to flap his arms, hoping the mime would be enough. “Hot Wings?” asked the delivery boy kindly, the kid in front of him was obviously struggling, and he wanted to help. “Yes!” Andre panted, louder that he had intended, “Hot wings! Hot Wings!”.

“OK, here you go.” the delivery boy said as he placed the boxes into Andre’s still outstretched, but now shaking arms. “Thank you, Antonio.” Allen said with a conspiratorial wink — one he received in return, along with a broad grin and subtle adjustment of the form of his pants from Antonio -- as he deftly placed his free hand under the boxes to prevent them from being dropped, and used his foot to kick the door closed on the retreating delivery boy.

“Ah!” Andre moaned as he fell to his knees, the finger sliding easily out of his hole. He could do nothing more than pant and moan as his underwear was filled with the load of spunk that his best friend’s father had milked out of him in front of a stranger. He had never felt so humiliated and so turned-on in his whole life.

They ate their meal in silence, Andre wearing a fresh pair of Ethan's borrowed underwear. They finished the movie in silence, Andre sitting apart from the man, glaring at him whenever the action on screen waned. The parted in silence, Andre walking solemnly along the path towards the gate.

He made it halfway before turning back. “That was mean.” he said to the man’s feet, then scarlet-faced looked into the man’s eyes and said “But I liked it.” and kissing the man on the cheek turned and ran off into the evening.

Allen had finished his massage, “Now, I think we should discuss the matter of my payment.” he told the boy. “But, I don’t have any money, sir.” Andre replied hesitantly. “That won’t be a problem.” the man replied as he grabbed the boy’s hips and flipped him onto his front again. “This’ll do nicely.” he leered as he ran his finger over the boy’s quivering hole before pulling the boy up on his knees so that his butt was inline with the man’s cock. “Very nicely.” he moaned as the precum slick head spread the boy’s pucker open with ease.

With a wet pop and a giggle, Andre pulled his mouth off of Allen’s cock. “Do you think Ethan will be jealous that we ‘played’ together while he was away?” the boy asked before diving back down to lick the man’s balls. After they had finished the role-play yesterday, this time unobserved by its instigator, Andre had requested another lesson.

“Probably.” Allen said with a chuckle, “But I’ve got a surprise planned for him when he gets back from camp, a little payback for the swimming pool.” he continued between groans as Andre sucked one, then the other, testicle into his mouth.

“Mm, what’s that?” asked the boy after he had traced his tongue along the entire length of the man’s cock and resuming sucking on the head.

“Well, it wouldn’t be I surprise if I told, would it.” he answered, looking down at Andre with a twinkle in his eye.

The boy immediately abandoned his post, leaving the man’s cock dangling free and un-pleasured. In the manner of a boy half his age Andre leapt up onto the sofa, landing on his knees. Legs folded under himself, bounding up-and-down and looking at the man with puppy-dog eyes he pleaded “Please tell me! Please!”

The man just laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Maybe Ethan will tell you after he finds out.” he said cryptically.


	4. Hanging Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan comes home from camp, or does he? It's hard for him to remember right now...

Ethan's heart pounded in his chest, the blood pumping in his ears deafen him, his wide eyes blinded by the utter darkness pressing upon them, cool air tickled his naked skin, his shoulders and wrists ached as they were pulled taut above him. But, despite his fear, he was erect.

“W-what’s going on?” he asked the emptiness. No sound could be heard over the rushing in his ears, no sight could be seen in the veiled blackness. The answer came unexpectedly, a physical sensation, sharp and painful.

“Argh!” he screamed as an unseen assailant flicked the undefended testicle, their nail scratching against the delicate skin. “Wh-who’s there?” he asked desperately. The answer was the same. “Wh-why are you doing that?” he asked desperately, twisting his body to-and-fro, trying to avoid the assault.

The answering flick was accompanied by a low, gruff voice commanding the boy to “Be quiet.” Ethan felt the breath on his ear and danced on the spot, trying to face whoever was there.

Another flick, “Ow! Stop!” moaned Ethan as the voice commanded him once again, now from behind his other ear, “Be quiet.” The voice was clam and collected, speaking at a conversational volume, unhurried and purposeful.

Ethan tried to gather his wits, he must not speak, he knew that. Speaking meant pain, and pain led to panic, and he must not panic. A flick. A gasp. And silence.

More flicks to his tender balls came at irregular intervals and with different intensities. Some made him almost want to scream and swear at the ghoul prowling around him. Others, were gentle, a loving caress that nearly made him beg for their touch.

“You are learning.” the voice sounded neither elated nor disappointed by Ethan’s achievement, there was no emotion at all, which frightened Ethan more than if it had cursed at him.

“Where are you?” the voice asked. Ethan did not know, he hadn’t even thought about where he was or how he had got there. He tried to remember.

He had left the camp on a bus and returned home to be with his Father. Or had he? Was that a memory, or was it just a fantasy, hoping that he was safe and this was all a game? Was he still at the camp, had he even got on the bus yet? But where could he be? Hidden away in one of the many storage rooms littered about the camp site, where no-one ever went, or would think of finding a captive boy? In the attic room at his house, handing from the rafters at the mercy of his Father? Was this his Father in the room with him, or a stranger, he could not tell. Would he be punished for not knowing the answer?

“I don’t know.” Ethan said eventually as he braced himself for another attack on his testicles. He had been both commanded to speak and not to speak, and he feared the man would not care that Ethan had been forced to break one rule to follow another.

“Good.” came the simple reply.

The nothingness enveloped Ethan once more and it lasted for minutes, maybe hours. The voice was gone, maybe it was never there and Ethan was going mad as he hung within the void. He was stood, bare feet flat on the cool, smooth ground. His arm were pulled aloft, held there by chains or ropes, Ethan could not tell what was beyond the soft leather cuffs surrounding his wrists.

A large hand took hold of one buttock and squeezed, then kept squeeing until Ethan was whimpering in pain. He fought to suppress his desire to shout and scream at the hand’s owner, but he knew that would only bring more pain.

Ethan had expected a repeat performance on his other buttock, but it did not come. Instead, he shivered as a single finger brushed down his crack and over his hole. Standing on tip-toes and bending forwards as much as he could, he tried to part his cheeks, inviting the finger to continue its erotic touching.

Cock still hard, and now bobbing with anticipation, Ethan waited for the digit to return. The pressure on his toes became too much for him, so he had to resume his flat-footed stance. The finger returned immediately, retracing its previous path.

Time and again Ethan presented himself to the mysterious stranger, the finger rewarding him only after he lost the strength to maintain his precarious position.

His sudden, involuntary, change in stance was unexpected, “Shit!” he yelled as the rope holding his arms skyward slackened, and he fell forward.

“Fuck!” he screamed as he came to a painful halt, bent almost ninety degrees at his waist, his arms pulled unnaturally backwards. A firm hand fell on his back holding in position as another held onto his hip guiding him backwards a step.

“You ignored my rule, you spoke.” the voice said as Ethan felt something fat, warm and at the same time soft and hard, touch his hole. “That means you don’t get any lube.”

Desperate to apologize but not wanting to be entered unprepared, Ethan could do nothing but bite his tongue to stop himself from giving this man any more reason to punish him.

“Hm?” the voice said, it sounded curious, the first hint of emotion Ethan had heard. “You didn’t beg, that’s unusual.” From curiosity to praise, the voice seemed to be softening slightly. Ethan felt something cold and slippery around and just inside his pucker, brought forth the man’s lubed finger. “I suppose you can have a little, just a little.” the voice said, going back to its original, dispassionate tone.

It wasn’t enough Ethan knew, the entry would still be unpleasant, but at least it was something. The pressure, the dull pain, a velvet rod forcing it’s way into his most intimate palace. Unyielding. Inevitable. Ethan could do no more than endure as it travelled deep within him. He tried not to groan as it passed over his prostate. He tried not to hiss as its endless length filled him.

His ass had consumed the entirety of the invader and was doing its best to expedite its expulsion as the man pulled back, ready for another thrust. Ethan was not expecting it to leave him fully, but it did so with a wet pop. There was a short pause before it’s journey began anew.

Ethan grunted as the entire length was inserted and removed over-and-over, countless times, slowly but surely bringing forth an inevitable climax.

White-hot cum shot into the darkness, forced out of the boy’s body by the unwavering ram rod pounding away inside him. Ethan wanted to thank the man, beg him for more, or to stop, he didn’t know, but the continued fear of punishment ensured his silence.

“One-Nil.” the voice said, “Let’s see if we can even the score.” The pace had not slowed during Ethan’s orgasm and through the haze descending on his mind, Ethan did not expect it to do so until the man was satisfied.

A cacophony of light and sound. Ethan was disoriented, falling as he was released from his bindings, didn’t know which way was up-or-down. Gentle hands lifted him, a soft voice cooed in his ear, they told him that he would be ‘OK’.

Ethan sat on the sofa, his knees pulled tight to his chest, he had not moved from this position in hours, his eyes darting around to find the source of even the slightest sound or movement that disturbed the stillness.

They had discussed this scenario before, but had never gone so far as to make a plan for its execution. The fantasy of being taken and losing control fascinated Ethan, but this had been way too much, way too real, he had lost too much control. If he had been prepared it might even of been okay. Maybe, even fun, he could still feel the surge of adrenaline coursing through his body when his father touched him in the dark.

Allen re-entered the room and slowly approached his son, sitting gently next to the boy, he reached out carefully and laid his hand on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan flinched but did not move away. “How are you feeling?” Allen asked softly. Ethan did not answer, he just shook his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
